The web offered numerous dating sites for individuals, but the websites could not understand the personality of individuals. In order to build a user's personality profile, websites such as Match.com, asked the users to answer a series of questions to get an insight on their personality so that they could match them with another user based on the results of the answers. Similarly, web also offered several social networking websites but they did not quantify individuals or enhance users' credibility. In addition, there is a large population of who are introverts or simply shy. These introverts or shy people want to disguise their profile when approaching a potential date. This invention addresses the need of introverts to disguise their identity so that there is no fear of rejection, allows friends and family to match you with a date, quantify the quality of your personality with a social score.
Whereas the main focus of social networking sites is on social relations, dating sites bet on finding a suitable match for you. By mixing these two components, this invention introduces the concept of “Social Dating”. It is the only invention that also employs the approach of using friends and families to find suitable match for you instead of match making algorithms used by other dating sites. Also, unlike other dating websites, this invention lets user's friends and family members take initiative in finding a match online which ensures sanity of the prospective match.